


The Poems of Hadestown

by the_glare_you_see



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Kinda, Poems, i guess, i left hermes out of this, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: DoubtSeason RouletteHer PoetThe Train
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Poems of Hadestown

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these in my english class lmao
> 
> and also-- these are on Wattpad, so go check me out over there. (same username)

**Doubt**

Orpheus turned around

in the dark and cold,

only to see his love

get dragged down below.

**Season Roulette**

The seasons

were wrong.

the spring? too short.

the winter? too long.

all because Hades

wanted his

love

back in his arms.

**Her Poet**

Her poet was full of words,

flowing out of him

in a constant melody.

Flowers bloomed from the earth,

drawn to his voice.

The trees sang along

and the wind whistled

in harmony

to her lover's melody.

**The Train**

_The Train was back._

her limbs lacked

the coordination to climb on.

_The Train had returned_

and her heart lacked the will

to kiss her husband

like she often did.

_The Train had traveled_

the long railroad track

to take her back

to the oil and grime.

_The Train came to take her_

way down,

to _Hadestown._

Way down, down under the

ground.


End file.
